Payson Keeler
Payson Keeler is the top female gymnast at The Rock. Plot line In the Pilot episode, Payson is shown as a determined and hard working top gymnast who is a force to be reckoned with. After placing second the year before, Payson is determined and destined to become the National Champion. During this journey, her family faces money problems and Payson's back problems catch up to her. She is illegally offered cortisone by Nicki Russo before Nationals, however she declines and continues her Nationals destined to become the National Champion. She falls during her uneven bars routine at Nationals and suffers a lumbrosacral fracture, which is believed to be a career-ending injury. During her time off, she is forced to go to high school by her mother. There, Payson becomes bullied for her back brace. She soon befriends Heather and Ike and becomes active in the schools prom comittee. She eventually begins to have feelings for Ike, only to end it when offered marijuna from him. In the episode "Save the Last Dance", her family learns that a surgeon believes she can operate on Payson's back and enable her to compete in gymnastics again. Payson goes through with the surgery and begins training again, but the changes in her body after her injury require her to start almost from scratch. With her coach, Sasha's, help, she develops a more artistic style of gymnastics and successfully petitions onto the worlds team . During her training she develops a crush on Sasha and impulsively kisses him, but he pushes her away and tells her it's not appropriate. She was the number one dedicated power gymnast at the Rock but later suffered a lumbosacral fracture. A European doctor has operated on her with a new method of using cement to repair the bones. She was a Brilliant power gymnast, but has made the worlds team with an beautiful artistic routine by Sasha Belov. She developed a love interest with Nicki Russo, but later thought that Kaylie and Nicki were getting closer, so she gave up on him. When she went to high school for a period of time, she developed a love interest, but lt it go after fixing up her back to train again. She also kissed her coach, Sasha Belov, when they were training her to become an artistic gymnast. Lauren got a hold of the video, and sent it to Sasha's enemy, Ellen Beels. Ellen is out to get Sasha 'sjob, and hates his guts. Ellen later took away his job by telling the NGO about the kiss. But Sasha came back to coach, during worlds. She later met a guy named Max, who Lauren first got dibs on. So Lauren tries to get closer to Max, but realizes that Max really loves Payson instead of her. In the second season finale, Max gets the guts to tell Payson that he's bisexual, but Payson tells him that he should tell her later and that nothing can ruin this moment. Payson meets a boy names Rigo and they fall in love and Payson eventually loses her V-Card to Rigo. Rigo helps Payson throughtout her struggles in season Notable Skills Before back injury -Shaposhnikova (skill she fell on in nationals) -Tkachev -Double Layout Bars Dismount -Double Arabian After Injury -Illusion Turn -Full twisting double back Bars Dismount Trivia *Payson Keeler lost her virginty to Rigo in Season Three. *Payson Keeler's ex- boyfriend, Max was bisexual. *Payson Keeler's bestfriends are Lauren, and Kaylie. *Payson is the most mature one of all the 'Rock' girls and the most determined and inspiring. *Payson once had to learn Portuguese for a video interview before a meet in Brazil but failed miserably and was told to just to it in English. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gymnasts Category:The Rock Category:Keeler Family Category:Keelers